Meiko
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Meiko (disambiguation). |id = 810204 |no = 8077 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 13 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 62, 72, 82, 92, 102 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Expecting another songstress like the ones in yellow and green before her, her appearance and personality came as a bit of a shock to the people of Grand Gaia, upsetting a number of its residents. Despite the fact that her performance was not as smooth as theirs either, her unique sass and style drew in a completely different audience, charming a different group of denizens from the region. As her popularity grew, tales of how she was the "first one" reverberated amongst her fans, although none of them knew the true meaning behind such gossip. |summon = Hey...! I was supposed to be the first one! Oh well, at least I can sing to my heart's content here! |fusion = This 'fusion' thing feels so strange! It fills me with energy, though, so don't stop! |evolution = | hp_base = 3350 |atk_base = 1250 |def_base = 970 |rec_base = 1120 | hp_lord = 4100 |atk_lord = 1550 |def_lord = 1210 |rec_lord = 1420 | hp_anima = 4542 |rec_anima = 1302 |atk_breaker = 1668 |def_breaker = 1092 |atk_guardian = 1432 |def_guardian = 1328 |rec_guardian = 1361 |def_oracle = 1151 | hp_oracle = 3923 |rec_oracle = 1597 | hp_bonus = 400 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 120 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Burning Melody |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and 15% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present and chance of small boost to BB gauge when attacking |lsnote = 40% chance to fill 2-4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Dancing Fire |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all enemies & boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 810205 |evomats1 = 10133 |evomats2 = 10191 |evomats3 = 10132 |evomats4 = 10132 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3 7:00 ~ Jun 5 23:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Meiko1 }}